The World Ignited
by Grachanin
Summary: Theme inspired by Fallout. The world is ravaged by nuclear holocaust and its occupants are quickly forced to adapt or die. For Ria, it's an all or nothing fight to be reunited with her fiancee and the ones she loves while overcoming the hurdles of resurfacing to a world reorganized, the opposing forces responsible, and the irrefutable attraction to another man.
1. Entering UEI

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story! Please feel free to comment and/or offer constructive criticism. Please note it will have adult themes such as violence, language, and sexual situations. **

**Thanks again!**

"If you're going through hell, keep going." - Winston Churchill

"It is not the strongest or the most intelligent who will survive but those who can best manage change." -Charles Darwin

Entering UEI:

Ria yawned and starred contentedly at the swirling mug of Starbucks in her hand. She was glad she'd left for work a few minutes early to grab a cup of the life giving nectar. It had been another long, sleepless night and by the time her head had hit the pillows, it was as if she was immediately up and pulling on some rumpled clothes. She could barely recall her fiancée crawling into bed with her for yet another passionless night. For the thousandth time, she silently swore she would get off work early and surprise Jeremy with one of her cute little pieces she had stashed away in her closet.

The elevator dinged, causing her to momentarily give a start before sauntering forward for her daily commute down the long shaft. It was truly remarkable just how deep they were creating the underground homes. Conspiracy theorists raved that it was to save the wealthy from an ever brooding nuclear strike, but Ria knew the actual reason. It was no secret the world was hurting for more living space with the very real problem of overpopulation. The depth at which they were building was for the sake of accommodating more people. Only certain areas could actually safely house people under the earth and when those perfect conditions were found, it just made sense to dig deeper than spread out.

Surprisingly, the ride down only took a matter of minutes. Ria always savored the ride as her few minutes of rare solitude. She often beat her coworkers to work and wished she was as skilled getting off on time as they were. At least all the overtime would greatly contribute to this year's Christmas shopping and trip to visit family.

All too soon, the doors parted and Ria found herself facing the first floor. It was already bustling with life. Underground Earth Industries, or UEI, was a twenty-four seven project and without the Sun as a gauge for how much time had passed, it actually wasn't too hard to pull a fifteen hour day.

Ria sipped her coffee while she navigated the throngs of people. She skillfully dodged sheets of drywall, ensnaring wires, and the hard hats littering the floors when they didn't actually make it to a person's head. One of these days, Osha was really going to crack down on them if they weren't careful.

She cleared the more common construction rooms, and made her way down a less populated hall. Her high heels made a prominent clicking sound as she plowed down the corridor at her usual jolting gate. She only made it a few steps before Alex Nazar, one of the top architects, walked in stride with her.

While Alex Nazar's name was decidedly Russian, he had been born in America and had no traces of an accent, but the determination of his emigrated parents was very apparent in him. At the youthful age of thirty-one, he was already one of the world's most in demand architects. It was no secret that it cost UEI a pretty penny to bring him on, but so far, it had all proved worth it.

"Good morning, Ria," Alex nodded his head in greeting.

"Good morning, Alex," Ria smiled. She couldn't remember a day in the past three years they had worked for UEI together that they hadn't said good morning to each other. It was the little habitual formalities like this that made working on an ever evolving project a little more sane.

"Did you ever actually leave the office, Alex?" Ria questioned while pitching her empty coffee cup into a nearby garbage as they marched down the narrow hall. She glanced at his disheveled, brown locks that looked as though they had been hastily finger combed. Surprisingly, his suit didn't bear the same resemblance. It was still stain free and without wrinkles. If he did sleep in it, she always believed he must have done it will sitting up all night.

"Ahhhh..." Alex's sheepish expression was answer enough.

"I think I'm going to buy you a sleeping cot for Christmas for your exciting nightlife at the office."

"Hmmmm, I'm not sure that meets the size requirements at the white elephant gift exchange this year. Speaking of having no night life, how's Jeremy handling the long hours?" Alex's brilliant, blue eyes flashed curiosity as he glanced down at the shorter woman. He knew Ria's geeky, yet successful fiance must have been suffering attention withdrawals. He partially pitied the younger man, but it was usually more out of empathy for the moments he himself experienced away from Ria than actual concern.

"You know," Ria sighed, guilt once again plaguing her, "he's used to it. I keep promising him Christmas vacation will be time for us to regroup again and focus on the wedding, but the waiting is hard. I think we'll both breath a little easier when this project is done."

Recalling her lover proposing to her made her heart flutter. While they had been dating for nearly five years, the proposal was still every bit as meaningful and passionate as when they first got together. He had gone all out with booking them a three day cruise, fulfilling Ria's dream of being on a ship. After a five star dinner, Jeremy had led Ria over to a balcony of the ship. With the Sun sinking below the ocean and the dazzling array of color it left behind, Jeremy dropped to one knee and in the next moment Ria vowed to become Mrs. Tussley. Ria revisited the memory often as a reminder why they were both working so many hours. It was to afford the wedding and to make their union finally a reality.

Alex nodded. "I'm sure he understands," he stated in his low, velvety voice.

The two had neared the second set of elevators when Ria's iphone went off.

"Speaking of," she flashed a smile when the caller ID read Jeremy. "Hey honey!"

Alex strolled ahead and pushed the button for the elevator door. He admired its futuristic design and glanced at the set of stairs to its right. He knew he really should walk those occasionally before he turned into an office potato. He missed his evening basketball sessions with the guys and the Fall hunting trips. Down here, the only signs of animal life was the few cats and dogs some of the lower level residents had. To help with the costs, UEI had already started renting out the completed levels to families and businesses alike. Instead of corporate offices soaring into the sky, they now delved into the Earth.

The doors opened, but Alex remained outside the elevator while keeping the doors opened.

A now phone free Ria trotted to catch up to him.

"After you," Alex gestured to the elevator.

"Always a gentleman. Thank you." That also never changed. No matter how long they were together, Alex always opened doors for her.

"Eight years in the Navy, you retain a few manners." He chimed while following her in.

The two stood in mutual silence for a few moments just appreciating the speed at which the elevator traveled without causing the passenger to feel any stress or nausea.

"Do I look fat," Ria suddenly burst out. She despised herself for spending so many hours in front of a computer and the short gym breaks she took at work didn't feel like they were making a difference.

Alex chuckled while still facing forward. "No Ria, you're little figure hasn't suffered. Besides, I could swear you've been wearing those same slacks for three years now. Obviously, you need new slacks," Alex joked.

Ria glanced over at Alex and a small smile played across her lips. "Tell me again why Jolynn didn't marry you? She really lucked out."

Alex's face remained serious. "We didn't share the same vision."

"Well, like I said, she lucked out," the elevator doors opened and she stepped out. "See you at lunch?" she shouted over her shoulder.

"I'll be there," he reassured as the elevator doors closed. Once alone, Alex let out a low,long sigh.

Alex reached his office and tapped his mahogany desk as his other hand swiped through the blueprints on his iPad. His eyes felt like they were swimming and the familiar throb of a caffeine headache started forming. He glanced up at the vial of B-12 drops Ria insisted he take intermittently instead of coffee to cure his addiction.

"Maybe today I'll try..." he halfway proposed before his office door opened and his secretary, Claire, stood in the doorway. A cup of steaming coffee was accompanied by her knowing smile.

"Sorry I was a few minutes late, Alex. Here's your coffee, black with just a hint of sugar."

"Claire," Alex breathed a sigh of relief, "you truly are a lifesaver."

"Well, maybe if you went home to sleep, you wouldn't..."

Alex lifted a hand in defense of the accusations, "Please, Claire, I've already received one lecture for the day, allow me to indulge in my sinful pleasure before I sit through yours," he moaned as he settled into his black, leather chair and coddled his coffee.

"All right, Alex," Claire smiled. "I'll get your list of messages."

Alex watched her as she left. He really did appreciate Claire. She wasn't some hot, model secretary they always featured in movies, but she was brilliant, concise, and knew Alex well. He would be hard pressed to find anyone better if she ever quit.

Alex glanced up and felt the familiar twinge of despair when he again realized there was no window to look out. No sunlight streaming in or a brewing storm's rhythmic song. Just the constant sound of machinery, voices, and, at rare times, silence.

Ria plopped down at her desk. Her office wasn't nearly as stately as Alex's, but for the twenty-five year old college graduate, it was perfect. She was just happy to have her own space.

While milling through her work emails, she clicked on the news and played it on her dueling monitor. She'd never been one for the news, but with having some stock in UEI, she liked to hear what outsiders were saying.

Her hazel eyes scanned through the emails and she occasionally picked up a word or two of the reporter.

"Political strain has increased between Russia, China, and the U.S. with the increasing danger of Weapons of Mass Destruction not being reported," the size two, female newscaster neutrally declared.

"Someone's always mad at somebody," Ria mumbled under her breath. Her attention to the news peaked when the word "nuclear war" was blurted out.

She glanced over at the screen, momentarily ignoring her messages.

"Nuclear, huh? Maybe I should think about renting a little apartment down her after all," she joked aloud, but a slight unease gave her a pin prick of anxiety. It was no surprise about the nuclear tensions rising. The world seemed on the brink of WWIII and, allegedly, the production of nuclear weapons was at an all time staggering high. It seemed the world had turned into a nuclear, ticking time bomb just waiting for the right incident to set it off.

7:06PM

Ria ventured out of her office. The night shift was coming on-board, which meant most of the floors had cleared out making it easier to navigate.

It only took her five minutes to reach Alex's office. She gave his door a light knock.

"Who is it?"

"Pizza delivery..." Ria grinned, "or at least I wish it was."

"Come on in."

Ria entered the dimly lit office and immediately noticed Alex was no longer dressed in his suit and tie. Those were neatly hung on his coat rack. Instead, he wore some broken in jeans and an ebony, button up shirt conformed to his athletic figure.

"That's how he does it," Ria mused inwardly.

Alex removed his black framed glasses and leaned back in his chair. "You taking off?"

"Yeah, I'm actually getting out of here early," she halfheartedly chuckled.

"You know, I was just getting ready to order some dinner. I could have dinner delivered for both of us if you wanted to eat then run."

"No, but thank you. I feel like being domestic tonight and cooking."

Alex nodded.

"Alex, have you been following the news? What do you think of all this nuclear talk? I'm not one to scare easy and I know the Media is hyping it up, but..." Her voice trailed off.

"It worries you," Alex noted out loud. He stood up from his seat and paced over to her until they were facing each other. "Don't be worried, Ria," he reassured. "Besides, they reinforced this place to withstand a nuclear strike."

"That's comforting. Do they know something we don't?" She scoffed. She reflected for a moment and then made eye contact with Alex. "Do _you_ know something I don't?"

Alex studied her gaze for a moment and fought the impulse to push her bangs away from her face. "If I did, I would tell you. Unfortunately, my military connections are not what they used to be since my retirement. I'm not in the loop anymore than any other civilian."

Ria held his gaze a moment longer, testing the honesty in his eyes. Then, she dropped it and found herself surveying his figure. With his suit on, she'd never really noticed the apparent outline of his pecs or the little bulge of relaxed biceps. Unconsciously, she felt a longing stir in her.

The slow movement of Alex shifting closer to her broke her out of the trance and she took a step back. She was suddenly confused as to why she wasn't rushing home to Jeremy. She needed to be home with him.

Alex noticed her reaction and he gave her some space.

"I better get going," Ria declared a bit flustered.

"Do you want me to walk you to your car?"

"Not tonight, Alex, but thank you. Good night, Captain," she gave his arm a light squeeze and then started down the corridor at a brisk walk.

Alex grinned appreciating the nickname. He had never made Captain, but it brought back the invigorating memories of his days at sea.

"Ria!" Alex called after her.

"Yes," she paused and turned towards him.

"You don't have to be afraid."

Ria smiled. "I know."


	2. Promises

Ria pushed the door to her home open and her nostrils were tickled by a pine tree scent. She hung up her coat and dropped her purse by the front door after removing her iphone and stuffing it into her pocket.

"Jeremy?" she wandered down the entry way.

She paused when she spotted the tall, familiar figure of her fiancée. He was not yet aware of her presence as he wrapped the Christmas tree in lights. Ria said nothing as she leaned up against the wall and watched his movements. She felt like it had been ages since she'd seen him; really seen him. She smiled to herself as she watched him weave his way around the tree, his OCD compelling him to make sure all the lights were perfectly spaced and aligned.

Jeremy glanced up and spotted Ria. He paused in his work and wordlessly stared at her for a moment. She looked tired. Her hair was a little disheveled from her frantically running her fingers through it when she worked too hard. Her eyes were a little puffy from the lack of sleep. She was thinner since she first started the job, but none of this mattered to Jeremy. Through their thick and thin, and this was definitely the thin in their relationship, he loved her.

"Hi," Ria said in a tired, content voice.

"Hi," Jeremy responded, a kind grin slipping across his lips. He was so happy to see Ria home at a decent hour for once. Within the past months, he felt as though their relationship had been slipping. He was proud of Ria for moving up in the business world. Proud she was accomplishing her dreams and part of such a monumental project, but he silently worried her priorities might not be in order any more.

"You've decorated. The lights outside look beautiful," Ria murmured. Tears started to rim her eyes as the painful understanding that she hadn't lifted a finger in her favorite winter activity. She didn't even pick out the live tree Jeremy bought, let alone know he was shopping for one.

"It was no problem. I know you're taking on a lot right now and we just have to be patient. After the Holidays, things will smooth out for us."

"You know I'm working like this for us?" Ria vocally tried to convince herself more than him.

"Are you?" Jeremy asked gently, but the words packed their own punch.

Ria couldn't even protest. She had no idea where to even start. Her original intentions had been pure. It was truly to help fund their wedding. They were both working long hours to accomplish the wedding and buying their first home together.

"Is it worth it?" Jeremy asked, his voice plummeting and his throat tightening.

"Is what worth it?" she had never heard him talk like this before and the words stung. A burning sensation started in her stomach. It was the first time she had experienced the panicked feeling of possibly losing Jeremy. She had been so absorbed in work and so busy lying to herself that she was doing all this for them, she hadn't even considered the price. "What are you saying?"

"Ria," Jeremy breathed and approached her, "is working ourselves to death and never seeing each other worth a big wedding and new home?"

Ria shook her head, relief flooding her. "No, but we are. Right? You still believe that?"

Jeremy nodded his head. Jeremy's blue eyes gave into the tears that had been forming. "Do you still want this?" he whispered. He felt like holding his breath until he expired if Ria said no.

Ria stared at him agape. Never before had she actually stopped to ask that question since the proposal. She didn't want to give him a half ass answer, she knew she really had to delve into her feelings. He was asking her for honesty and she owed it to him. She studied him in his cozy, white sweater and felt herself strain to be in his arms. He was familiar to her. His scent, his blue eyes, his blonde hair, his smile, his laugh... they were all pieces that were tied to so many memories together. For the briefest of moments, Alex flashed through her mind, but she pushed him away. She wouldn't dare entertain any thought of him.

"Yes, I still want this."

"Then lets get married."

"Well, of course, I already said yes," Ria laughed with tear rimmed eyes.

"No," Jeremy shook his head, "I mean, lets just go get married. Lets forget all this planning. It doesn't matter. We'll use the money we've saved just for the house. Let's do it when we go to see your family."

A wave of relief hit Ria. It was like the weight of the world lifted. She couldn't believe how incredibly wonderful the idea of just doing it and dropping all the expenses and planning sounded.

Jeremy dropped down to a knee. "Ria, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Ria nodded enthusiastically, "I will marry you."

Jeremy stood up and kissed her. "All right, over Christmas break we'll become Mr. and Mrs. Tussley. I have a flight that leaves three days before yours. I'll take care of the details. You wrap things up at work and we can start the New Year with a clean slate."

Ria nodded. "I love you." She hugged him and silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I was so scared of losing you," Jeremy kissed her forehead and felt his own tears moisten his face.

"You will never lose me," Ria reassured him, "I promise."


	3. Nuclear Reports

Ria relaxed in the steaming bath. It had been another long day, but she had managed to get home early again.

Jeremy rummaged through one of the cupboards in the bathroom. He smiled at her and stared for a moment. It was so good to be spending time together again. He enjoyed seeing Ria relaxed and comfortable.

A sudden thumping noise upstairs reminded them again that they were on the lower level of an apartment.

They both groaned simultaneously. Their neighbors were always obnoxiously loud. Some nights it sounded like they dropped a box of bricks and then proceeded to throw those bricks at the walls.

"Elephants are quieter," Jeremy snorted.

This was just one of the many reasons Jeremy and Ria longed for their own home so desperately. Apartments, due to the overpopulation problem, had easily become the number one housing option for most people. Individual homes were more and more rare and cost a large sum for even the smallest of places. Even a quaint home easily boasted itself as a status symbol of wealth .

"You know," Ria smiled as she smoothed some bubbles out of the way, "there's always the option of buying an UEI home."

Jeremy paced over to the tub and sat on the floor beside it. He absentmindedly stroked Ria's wet hair and grinned at her proposition. "I thought you couldn't stand the idea of living underground."

She shrugged. "It might not be so bad. You know, they're creating gardens, parks, and family living quarters down there. Pretty close to actual homes. Besides, it couldn't hurt to own some property down there just in case..." her voice trailed off.

"In case of what?" He laid a hand on hers. "You're not referring to all the nuclear missile talk, are you?"

"Possibly," she splashed a little water at him.

"I wouldn't let all the doom-sayers worry you so much. They've been talking about the end of the world forever, it's just a new twist on what's going to kill us," he rubbed his eyes. "And wouldn't your friend or informant guy know something? I thought you said he stayed pretty connected with the military."

"Who? Alex? Oh yeah, I guess you're right. He served in the Navy, but I don't think he's every stopped _being _in the Navy, if you know what I mean."

"So, that, plus my parents are actually going to buy one of those places as a retirement house, and I think we have our bases covered."

"You didn't tell me this," she shifted so she could look at him better.

"Yeah, they've been building some where they live, but on a smaller scale. I guess they offer great amenities for retired people. It's not being headed up by UEI, but I can't remember the company's name. Something starting with "s."

"Huh, that's neat," she started to eye him. She liked the way his shirt clung to his lean figure. "Why don't you come join me."

"Sure, let me get undressed."

"You better," she splattered him with another handful of soapy water.

In another moment, she was bursting with high pitched giggles as Jeremy pitched himself into the tub, clothes and all.

**XXXXX**

The elegant reporter stood in front of the camera. Her black hair and dark skin boasted of a Spanish background. She usually sported a vibrant smile, but today her expression was grim. It was the first time the news she was reporting gave her a stir of anxiety. She couldn't lie, they usually elaborated on tragedies and possible war, but this time the facts alone were terrifying without the media adding anything extra.

"You all set, Katie," the cameraman knew she pronounced it "cat-ee," but he never bothered trying to say it right. He figured if she was in the US of A, she had no room to complain. Besides, she had turned him down three times now for something as simple as drinks after work.

"All set, Todd?" Katie asked.

"Rolling," Todd nodded his head making his baseball cap bounce.

"There has been a recent report that Northern Korea has once again threatened to attack the USA using nuclear missiles. It has also been noted that both Russia and China have been creating Weapons of Mass Destruction. Tensions continue to rise between the countries and talk of a World War Three are becoming more common place."

"The President has reassured everyone that the he and the Pentagon's Defense Intelligence Agency are not dismissing these threats. They are not convinced these Nations have the firing power available, but they are still not taking any chances."

"Previously, China, Russia, and North Korea have threatened to attack the U.S. Naval and Air bases, but it appears they have also declared they're intentions to strike heavy civilian populated areas as well."

"The President did state that there is no need for alarm. This is Katie with CNN reporting live from New York City."

Todd stopped filming. He usually zoned out what she said, but today he paid attention. He felt struck with an odd kind of concern for his family he hardly ever bothered to talk to.

"Hey Todd," Katie pipped up, "how about those drinks? I feel like I could use one."


	4. It's Ready

Two weeks later:

Ria pulled the car into the airport. The radio blared on about the openly stated nuclear hostilities and again they replayed North Korea's threats.

Jeremy reached over and squeezed her hand. "Let's turn this off."

Ria nodded and switched off the radio. She exhaled loudly. All this talk of war and nuclear holocaust was exhausting. Half of her felt like somehow preparing and the other half absolutely despised the idea of sounding like one of those "prepare for the end of the world" types.

"You know," Jeremy rubbed his forehead, "maybe… maybe we should think about staying with my parents."

Ria glanced at him and studied his face. Jeremy was usually straightforward with his thoughts, but she could tell he was holding back lately. He was trying to be the brave, logical voice in all of this, but she knew he was more worried than he was letting on.

"Not any time soon. Just in case things actually get serious. Right now it's really all just talk anyway," Jeremy spoke as though he easily dismissed his own rising concern.

"I like that idea. I'll be done project managing UEI soon and I could take some time before starting with a new company."

"Yeah, I like it," he grinned at her. "Give us some time to pick out a house and think about where we want to settle down. It would be nice to move somewhere close to family."

Ria nodded her agreement. "Speaking of family, will your brother Jimmy be there for Christmas?"

Jeremy's face broke into a lopsided grin. "You're not still mad at him over that conservation argument you guys had, are you?"

"No," Ria knew her voice hit a high pitched note, which usually happened when she was lying, "but I can't lie, sometimes I wish we could just mildly drug him. He can be a bit obnoxious." She remembered the numerous occasions Jimmy would either be over-the-top sarcastic or drunk off his ass.

Jeremy laughed out loud. "You didn't even have to grow up with him. You know, I was kind of considering slipping something in his champagne during our wedding."

"Hey, give me some of that stuff so I can give a few drops to my dad, too."

"You're dad's not so bad."

Ria glanced at Jeremy and quirked an eyebrow. "Oh pleasssee."

"Okay, okay, maybe I do completely support you in the "drugging daddy" idea."

"Deal! Obnoxious people get special cocktails."

They pulled up to his departure gate. It was already swarming with cars and people dragging heavy suitcases probably weighed down with presents.

Ria silently wished she was one of the countless people in that bustling mob. She despised having to leave a few days after Jeremy. She wasn't particularly fond of traveling on her own especially at a tense time like this.

"I love you, babe," Jeremy leaned over and kissed her. Jeremy also experienced a slight unease over leaving Ria. It was an unsettling feeling to travel separately with all this talk of attack, but he inwardly consoled himself by rationalizing that war wasn't going to break out overnight or within the three days they would be apart. Still, it felt terribly counterintuitive to be leaving her.

"Love you, too," Ria could easily discern his turmoil. "I'll be there in a few days."

"I know," Jeremy squeezed her hand. "I better get going," he nodded towards the driver waiting beside their vehicle. It was easily apparent he wanted their parking spot and the glare made it obvious he was tired of their long goodbyes.

Oh wait," she scooted around and pulled a present out from the back seat. "Alex told me to give this to you since you won't be able to make it to our work's Christmas party."

"Thoughtful of him," Jeremy hastily opened the present and smiled down at the little box of cigars. "These are really nice."

Attached was a handwritten note. "_A little something to help you survive the Holidays. Merry Christmas, Jeremy."_

"Damn," Ria muttered, "I was going to get him cigars."

"Eh, maybe a bottle of scotch."

"Okay," Ria kissed him again, "I'll say it's from both of us."

"Sounds like a plan." Jeremy jumped out of the seat and grabbed his luggage. He gave Ria a fond wave before disappearing into the multitude of fellow Holiday travelers.

**XXXXX**

Alex bustled about the small confines of his kitchen as he prepared another cup of Earl Grey tea. He had never bothered renting a place with a large kitchen since most of his meals were ordered. He didn't think his creativity and time needed to be wasted on cooking or other menial tasks such as dish washing. He even took it a step further with hiring a housekeeper to do the bulk of the cleaning.

Instead, Alex prized a home with a large office, which is where he spent the bulk of his time. He was extremely disciplined in his work; a quality he had retained from his former days as a Naval Officer.

Alex returned to his office, a room that exuded a minimalist nature. The rest of his apartment was actually tastefully decorated, but he allowed no such distractions in his place of work.

His desk was vast and completely covered with papers. Although he owned every modern convenience for his line of work, he still enjoyed the feel of papers and the certainty of jotting down notes using an ink pen.

Quickly he lifted up the large sheets of blueprints and designs. He posted them to his wall already littered with thumb tack holes. He felt like he could think better when everything was at eye level.

His eyes scanned the information he secured to the wall. Gamma ray shield, generator, vents, reinforced walls, and blast doors were a few of the words that leaped out at him as he pushed pins through the thin paper and into his white walls.

He moved with the fever of an exhausted yet determined mad man and when he had finished, he took a step back to survey his work.

His jaw locked and his sharp, blue eyes hardened. He stared at the wall for a long moment until he finally allowed himself to fully register the information splayed across. He rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

His pocket vibrated and his phone glowed brightly in the dimly lit room. He sighed as he removed it from his pocket and placed it to his ear.

"Yes," he said, his voice devoid of emotion, his gaze still locked on his wall.

"Is it ready?" The feminine, yet cold, voice on the other line demanded.

"Yes."

No more was exchanged as the call ended. Alex tucked his phone back into the pocket of his jeans.

Across the wall before him loomed the words, "Nuclear Warfare." The words vanished from sight the moment he switched the light off and left the room.


	5. Panic!

Alex clasped his hands together. His piercing, sapphire gaze flickered from his phone before him and to his office doors. He wanted to pause for a moment. To savor just one more moment of peace.

He exhaled heavily, stood up abruptly, and straightened his suit. He fought to maintain a stone cold visage, but he could feel the torrent of emotions churning inside him.

He started his march out of his office and down the numerous halls. There was an urgency to his gait and he felt as though he walked in a haze. People moved past and swarmed around him, but he didn't notice.

He arrived at his destination in a matter of minutes. Before him were two glass doors and above those an engraved name plate stated: Jody Meincoft, CEO of UEI.

Alex passed through the glass doors to Jody's office. It positively screamed "modern" with it's glass walls that could be tinted for privacy, stark black and white decor contrasts, and digital devices.

She was perched before her large monitor that put most TV screens to shame. Her face gave away no semblance of emotion.

"You wanted to see me," her voice was deep and authoritative.

"Yes," he gazed at her, his look nearly conveying all that she needed to know, "it's time."

It took every ounce of strength for Jody's face not to contort and display what she was truly feeling. She ran a hand through her cropped blonde hair, which only accentuated her angular features.

"I'll make the call." Alex marched over to the phone connected to the wall, the only thing not modern about the room. It was to be used in a time of emergency, allowing the caller access to an intercom system that was networked throughout UEI. It's purpose wasn't only important information to be dispersed, but also received from the outside world.

"Before you do," Jody stood up and straightened her cream colored pencil skirt and suit jacket, "I think you need to know something."

"And what might that be?" There was an edge to Alex's voice as he locked eyes with Jody.

Jody liked Alex. They were very similar in a lot of ways. She could appreciate his drive, his subtle savagery when it came to manipulation, and his uncanny ability to get what he wanted. She wouldn't normally offer even a seconds worth of delay in a crisis situation, but she felt like she owed it to him.

"Alex, Ria isn't in UEI?"

"What?" Alex was completely baffled.

"She left a day early. She was concerned about the flight hold they were going to put into effect in a few days."

"You let her go!" Alex's body quivered with rage. He didn't even care to wait for Jody's rebuttal, he was already charging for the exit.

"Alex," Jody shouted after him, "what about the lock down! You can't leave now!"

Alex paused and glanced over his shoulder. The raw determination in his blue orbs was chilling. "If I'm not back in an hour," he set his watch, "seal UEI."

Jody nodded her understanding. Regardless of how far back she went with Alex, she would lock down UEI and leave Alex above the surface. She was grateful he was not only understanding of this, but trained to accept such a horrible fate.

In another moment, Alex was gone. Jody made the short walk to the ominous phone that loomed on her wall. With shaking fingers, she removed it from its cradle. She steadied her breathing before she spoke into it.

"This is not a drill. This is an emergency. Proceed with emergency protocol in the event of a…" she rested her head up against the cold wall for a moment, "in the event of a nuclear attack. This is not a drill," she punctuated every word.

She hung up the phone and took a step back. She closed her eyes knowing everything to expect, but not wanting to accept the reality unfolding before her.

With eyes clamped shut, she could still see the harsh, red emergency lights and there was no solace from the shrill sirens.

**XXXXX**

Ria stood nervously in the packed line of fidgeting people. She could hear the wail of a baby, and the guy in front of her stepped on her toes for the third time.

She clutched her ticket as though it was life itself and held her purse close to her chest. There was a heightened unease at the airport she had never experienced before and it wasn't due to the holidays. Something else plagued the swarm of travelers. It was the knowledge that flights would be canceled soon and this was the last minute surge to be reunited with loved ones.

Ria felt a panic constantly rising up in her. A person behind her pushed into her and she felt like snapping at the rude individual, but another part of her didn't care to start something. She just wanted to get on her flight. That's all she wanted. It was simple, she needed to keep her spot in line and then get on the damn plane. It would take off and she would touch down in a few hours and be back with Jeremy where she belonged. She wanted on that plane more than anything else and she could see that same kind of frightening determination in the people beside her.

"All right, people," a distressed TSA spoke over the PA system, "we will get you on flights, availability permitting. In a few moments, Alaskan Airlines will touch down and we ask that you all board in an orderly and calm fashion. Thank you."

An agitated murmur rumbled through the mob. The group shifted and people maneuvered themselves as though they were preparing for a fight.

Ria glanced down at her travel bag. It was dawning on her that things could get pretty ugly and she decided leaving it would be wise. She leaned forward and unzipped the front pouch. She removed the picture of Jeremy and her that she always packed and stuffed it into her jean's pocket. She was also grateful she had decided to wear her running shoes.

Her muscles flexed and she instinctively balled her fists as their plane came into view for its final approach. The person behind her shoved her a few inches forward. Ria silently swore she would give it her all to get on the plane even if it came down to fighting. She had to be on that flight.

Her phone abruptly ringing nearly gave her an anxiety attack. She didn't have time to answer it. She had to remain focused. Any moment now the TSA agent would declare that it was time to board and a moment's hesitation could cause her to lose her seat.

It rang again. The caller didn't leave a voicemail, but instead called for a third time.

In frustration, Ria ripped the phone from her pocket and glanced at the caller ID. Alex's smiling face filled the screen and his name flashed impatiently at her.

"Goddammit," Ria snarled never taking her eyes off of the landed plane as she brought the vibrating phone to her ear, "Alex, I have a flight to…"

"DO NOT GET ON THAT PLANE!"

Ria froze. She had never heard Alex scream at her before.

"What? Why?" Ria's voice quivered as she watched the agents begin to open the terminal. "Alex, I have to get on. It's the last flight…"

"Do not get on that plane, Ria! Just trust me."

"But," she tried to protest as she watched the terminal doors open and felt the crowd start to surge forward, "I need to get to Jeremy." It was the only thing that made sense to her anymore.

"Ria," his voice was thick with emotion, "please don't get on that plane."

Ria's mind raced and her heart pounded so hard she felt as though a heart attack might be coming on. She didn't know what to do.

"Ria, please, trust me. Don't do this."

Tears welled in her eyes and her breathing was ragged, but she spoke with a hollow tone, "All right, Alex, I'm not getting on the plane." She could hear the sigh of relief through the phone.

"Okay, don't move. I'm coming to get you. Just stay…"

"Alex," Ria screamed as her phone was flung from her hands.

The terminal door had opened and the waiting line suddenly moved like a herd of hysterical beasts. They clawed, punched, and stampeded their way to the limited seats. Anyone caught in their wake was swept up with the group and was forced to move with them or be trampled underfoot.

Ria shrieked as she felt herself being hurtled forward. She nearly stumbled, but latched on to the person in front of her in a desperate attempt to stay up. She felt someone elbow her harshly in the ribs and she whirled around in an attempt to escape the crazed pack.

"Help me! Let me go," she bellowed, but knew it was futile. She glanced over her shoulder and another burst of panic seized her. Against her will and against Alex's warnings, she was going to be drug onto the plane.

A ray of hope struck her when she spotted Alex at the back of the line. How she had managed to see him, she would never know, but an incredible sense of relief touched her.

With all the air in her lungs, she cried out his name and held her hand up. Within another moment, she felt her footing slip. Someone tripped her and she could feel herself being pitched to the ground. It felt like the longest fall she had ever experienced as her body impacted the ground. The wind was knocked out of her and someone's foot struck her in the face.

Ria immediately curled up into the fetal position and screamed out in desperation as feet trampled over her. She glanced up only to see a foot connecting with her head. Pain erupted in her skull and the world grew dark.

A man riding the escalators down had witnessed the entire thing. He felt sympathy for the woman as he watched her disappear beneath the crowd. People didn't bother to swarm around her, instead they charged forward and inside he knew she would be dead in a matter of moments. As a devout Catholic, he made the sign of the Cross over his chest and then looked away.


	6. It Begins

Intense pain, faint shrieking, and colors, vibrant colors, flooded Ria's mind. She heard a name. Someone was shouting a very familiar name, but she couldn't wade through the fog in her head to figure it out. Warm, sticky. Yes, something sticky was on her face. Her eyes wanted to close, she wanted to give into the fog, but someone very annoyingly kept shouting that stupid name.

She grimaced as she felt her body being hauled up, her legs scrambling to get underneath her. Her right side didn't feel right, but it hurt too much to make any sense of it.

The name again, this time whispered gently in her ear. It sounded correct now. Actually, she knew exactly who's it was.

The moment Alex had witnessed Ria being drug under all those mindless people, a rage he had never experienced before peaked his adrenaline.

With long strides and an unforgiving fist, Alex charged forward. If all these people were descending into madness, he was going to respond accordingly.

A man, no older than twenty, was trying desperately not to trample the woman in front of him, but the crowd behind him gave him no choice. He closed his eyes and decided to plow forward. At least he would have if his feet had still been touching the ground.

Alex grabbed hold of the youth's hoodie and belt and lifted him straight off his feet. He wagered the kid couldn't have weighed more than a hundred and fifty pounds. He felt no remorse as he hurtled the stunned man to the side. Instead, he immediately dove forward and yanked Ria up while willing her to consciousness by shouting her name.

It had all happened so quickly, but he could already see the blood oozing from her nose and a split lip. He had no doubt she might have a few broken bones, but now was not the time to medicate. He had to get her moving.

With clumsy legs Ria fought to keep up. She shook her head to clear the haze.

"Alex," she mumbled and tasted copper.

"It's ok, you're going to be all right," he hastily reassured as he kept her moving. "But you've got to work with me now!"

"Oh God," Ria gasped feeling the explosion of pain in her side, "I hurt!" Beyond the hurt, Ria felt a warmth spread through her as she found herself beside Alex. She had no idea how he had made it to her in time and how he had found her amongst all the bodies, but she was so grateful for his powerful presence.

"I know," Alex replied as he forced Ria behind him while he used his chest as a battering ram through the crowd. They were so close to getting away from these crazies and exiting the airport. He gripped her hand so hard he was sure he was bruising it, but he didn't care. What mattered was that she was safely behind him or at least as safe as he could humanly make her.

A few more labored steps and they were past the frenzy. He finally allowed Ria to slow and let her slump against a pillar. The fear of being trampled again prevented her from completely collapsing.

"I need a minute," she rasped while trying to catch her breath.

"Ria," Alex grabbed her shoulders, "we don't have time! I know you're hurting, but you have got to push through it."

"What? Alex, I don't understand! Why am I not getting on the plane. What the hell is happening?! I have to get to Jeremy."

Alex stiffened. His head snapped to the right as his sapphire eyes scanned the vast windows that gave waiting passengers a view of the usually bustling runway.

"What is it?" Ria whispered trying not to breath hard, which upset the pain in her side.

"It's that?"

"What, I don't hear anything besides those people." She glared at the mob that had nearly killed her had they been given enough time. She was glad most of them were on the plane and had already been clearing the runway. She wanted as far from them as possible.

Alex locked eyes with her. "Exactly."

The hum of fluorescent lights had ceased, the car alarm that had been blaring outside stopped, and the escalators paused in their endless cycle. Except for the natural light outside, the airport went dark.

Ria felt a shiver race through Alex when she clutched his arm as she rose to a full standing position. An eerie silence hushed the airport and chilled Ria to the core.

"Alex," she murmured, "what's going on?"

Alex's attention returned to those large, imposing windows once more. The panic on his face clearly outlined everything he was witnessing.

"Run, Ria."

Ria froze for a moment longer. Her heart stopped as her eyes zeroed in on that now motionless runway. It was surreal for that moment as she watched her would be flight tilt its nose downward following its takeoff. It was no longer occupied with gaining altitude, but instead the sleek plane starting its own unplanned, rapid downward descent.

"Run!" Alex shouted.

Ria jolted to life. The pain vanished and was immediately replaced with a burst of adrenaline. Her legs leaped forward and without further thought, she was charging for the exit.

In the next instant, Ria could have sworn the ground 'bounced.' A tremor rippled under foot and her legs wobbled. The sound that followed was deafening. It was a crescendo of shattering glass, a roar of people's scream, and the thundering of twisting metal.

Alex reached out and pulled her to him as they both collapsed. He cushioned her fall with his body. The wind was knocked out of him as his back impacted the earth.

There was a ringing in Ria's ears and the dust from drywall made her cough. She struggled to a kneeling position and watched little drops of blood pepper the floor. She glanced over her shoulder and the scene behind her made her mouth open as though she was going to scream, but no sound escaped.

Glass littered the floor, rumpled steel cut through rebar, and bodies lay motionless or lightly jerking. People who had managed to steer clear just in time scurried through the rubble while others turned back to recover loved ones buried beneath the demolished portion of the building.

Ria's attention fell on Alex who seemed to be completely unaware of the morbid scene behind them. His eyes were fixed on his watch and he was muttering under his breath.

Reassured Alex was all right, Ria pushed herself off of him and began the agonizing crawl towards the wreckage. There was an unconscious inner pull to head towards the wounded. Part of it was a strange fascination as her mind struggled to comprehend it and the other part was her internal, moral compass. She had always dreamed of adventure. She even mentally incorporated herself into Alex's sailing stories, but this was nothing like the adventure she had daydreamed about. This was an absolute nightmare.

"Help!" An Hispanic woman in her mid thirties screamed. Her leg was pinned beneath a metal piece from the plane. Her jeans had been cut clean through and dark blood pooled at her feet.

"I'm coming," Ria choked. Little shards of glass cut her hands, but she barely felt them as she continued her determined crawl.

She was a few feet away when her movements were halted by an iron grip locking on her ankle. It caused her already weak body to land on her stomach and her head whipped around to glare at her assailant. She was shocked when it was Alex that she locked eyes with.

"What are you doing?" Ria demanded.

"Saving you," Alex snapped as he rose to his feet and clamped two hands around her waist and hoisted her up.

Ria struggled against his firm grip. "Stop it!" She sputtered as he started to drag her away from the wreckage and the agonized woman.

"Enough," Alex continued to haul her away until she landed an elbow to his gut. The strike took him by surprise and he relinquished his hold.

"I have to help," Ria punctuated every word. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Because I'm trying to save you," Alex shouted in her face.

"There are hurt people we can't just leave here!" Ria argued back. "Saving me from what, Alex?! What the fuck aren't you telling me?! What is happening?"

"Look around you, Ria. Don't you get it? We're under attack and that was an Electro Magnetic Pulse. What's following it is far worse."

Ria glanced back at the woman and the other people who pleaded for someone to reach out and assist them. There were so many. So much blood, so much misery, and so very little she could really do.

"In twenty minutes, and God willing we still have that time, everyone here is going to be dead anyway and there is nothing you can do about it."

Ria felt a hot tear slid down her cheek. She turned to face him. "And what about Jeremy?" She felt like someone had just socked her in the gut. She hated herself for letting him leave a few days early. Despised herself for not going with him; for putting work before their relationship all these months.

"If you stay here, Ria, I can promise you, you will never see him again. We have to move now," he grasped her arm and started to drag her towards the exit once more. Alex sighed in utter frustration. This was such madness to even be arguing about this. It was absolute insanity that they weren't back at UEI by now.

Ria felt her stomach plummet and her legs wobbled. Her mind could not truly process what he was saying.

"If you ever want a chance of seeing Jeremy again, you have to trust me. We don't have any time. We have to run now. You have to leave them. If you stay here, I'm not leaving you and you will be killing us both." Alex stretched out his hand. "Please, trust me."

With tears racing down her cheeks, she gave the wounded one last glance. She locked eyes with the woman who had been optimistically relying on her to help.

There was so much hope splayed across the lady's visage when she had seen Ria coming for her. That hope had vanished when she once again studied Ria's gaze. She knew it was over. Her leg was trapped beneath the wreckage and everything in her being understood this was merely the beginning. An odd sense of acceptance washed over her while she tried to manage her rising panic. She nodded her head in understanding as she watched Ria mouth an "I'm sorry" to her. Tears glistened on her cheeks as the overwhelming realization that she was going to die alone set in.

With a pit in her stomach and a hollow feeling in her being, Ria placed her hand in Alex's. The only thing that made sense now was making her way back to Jeremy, even if that meant contending with her morals. With a tear stained face, she returned her attention to him and turned her back on the carnage behind her. "Get me out of here."


End file.
